1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on my prior cover equipped flexible panel vent disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,169 and incorporates a rigid surface mount therefore, an alternate solid closure and retaining tabs for the rotatable scoop to prevent accidental dislodgement thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The ventilator of the instant invention comprises an improvement over the vent disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,169 and incorporates additional structure whereby the vent may be mounted from a rigid panel by conventional fasteners, wherein an alternate solid closure is provided therefore and whereby the wind scoop or hood is equipped with retaining tabs preventing unintentional dislodgement thereof.
The main object of this invention is to provide a readily installed vent for a solid panel having a vent opening therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vent construction incorporating an alternate solid closure for the vent passage extending therethrough.
Yet another important object of this invention is to provide the vent with a rotatably adjustable wind scoop equipped with retaining tabs preventing accidental dislodgement thereof.
Still another very important object of this invention is to provide a ventilator or vent construction in accordance with the preceding objects and which may be rendered substantially weatherproof.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a vent construction in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacturer, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that is economical feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numeral refer to like parts throughout.